Vivir Sin Ti, No Puedo
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Una versión distinta de Sailor Moon. Jedite, Haruka y Serena son hermanos que han descubierto sus poderes hace un años gracias a una gata parlante. Darien y Rey son hermanos que perdieron a sus padres en un accidente de tránsito, al regresar de EEUU a Japón al templo Hikawa de su abuelo, donde ocurre un accidente que llama la atención de las Sailor Scouts. Otra vez juntos.
1. Estrella Fugaz

**Casa Tennoh-Tsukino**

Haruka de 16 años evitó golpear la pantalla del ordenador. Su novio acaba de cortar con ella por no entenderlo. Desde luego que ella siente que no tiene la culpa que Ken — su ahora ex — sea un inútil en todo, en decir en besarla, o ir al segundo nivel. En ser tan lento... Por supuesto que está más que dispuesta a todo, no necesita el romance que él insistía en darle.

— ¡No quiero, Jedite! ¡Haruka! — escuchó los pasos de su hermana menor. era seguida por sus otras amigas.

Serena y Jedite — Su hermano mayor— ingresan a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, por lo que notaron su expresión de enojo y frustración.

— Parece que volvieron a dejar a Haru — Jedite se burló de su hermana, un joven rubio y alto de 19 años, de los ojos azules como el cielo. — Ya llegará el chico que te aguante.

— No tiene importancia, Ken es un desastre. — Haruka le restó importancia — ¿Por qué discutían?

— Voy a cambiarlas a una nueva escuela secundaria — Anunció el rubio mayor — El colegio para superdotados Mugen.

— ¿es necesario? — Haruka se sintió frustrada.

— Desde luego — Luna, la gata parlante ingresó en compañía de las chicas y otros tres hombres. — Quizás de esa manera encontremos a Sailor Mars y al Príncipe de la tierra.

— La único que podemos pensar es que están fuera — Neflyte, un joven de cabello castaño suelto y ojos celestes, de 20 años miraba pensativo un cuadro de la habitación de Haruka. Es el novio de Lita Kino. — Ni siquiera la reina Beryl pudo encontrarlo.

—Puede que él haya muerto — Malachite abrazaba a Mina por la cintura, era un joven de cabellera y ojos plateados, de 21 años — o como dice Neflyte que esté en el extranjero.

— Sé que Endyimion va a aparecer — Serena cerró los ojos, ha soñado con el chico del antifaz desde que recuperó su memoria de princesa de la luna. Incluso cuando viajó al futuro conoció al que sería su esposo "El Rey Endymion", de alguna manera lograron salvar el futuro su hija (que le pidió que no dudara, que ya pronto lo conocería, además de que el futuro cambiaría en vista de la aparición de los 4 reyes celestiales). — Pero no por eso voy a trasladarme a la escuela Mugen.

— No es solo eso — Amy tomó la palabra — Al parecer hay una nueva amenaza dentro de esa escuela, tenemos que investigar.

— Amy para ti es fácil decirlo, ere un genio. — Serena comentó con tristeza.

— Lo que pasa es que mi hermanita no se considera una superdotada — Haruka juega con los chonguitos de su hermana menor que se sonroja por la vergüenza — solo que es demasiado floja y odia los números.

Serena asintió repetidas veces, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

En un instante notaron como una extraña luz roja iluminaba el otro extremo de la ciudad, a la vez parecía llegar una estrella fugaz y posteriormente una explosión.

— Haruka tu llevas a las chicas en tu auto, vayan a averiguar que ocurre — Jedite le pidió con serenidad — Los chicos y yo distraeremos a mamá y luego las seguiremos.

— Dudo que mamá note que nos vamos, está demasiado ocupada con la empresa. — Serena comentó mientras se acercaba a tomar las llaves del auto. — Yo quiero manejar.

— Aún no alcanzas los 16 — Jedite le quitó las llaves y se la entregó a su hermana Haru.

— Chicas, cuídense — Artemis habló.

— Soy la más fuerte— Haruka le sonrió a sus amigas que sabían de su potencial y entrenaban para alcanzarla— Las voy a proteger.

La madre de Jedite, Haruka y Serena era Ikuko Tennoh, una respetable viuda en el mundo de los negocios, Dueña y presidenta de las empresas Tennoh-Tsukino. Por ello a los tres jóvenes no les hacía falta nada, pero al crecer de esa manera sin ver a su madre la consideraban una extraña, aunque cuando Ikuko quería los consentía y preparaba su comida favorita.

Esa sabia mujer no estaba al corriente de la condición de sus hijos, pero por los diarios y características físicas que mostraban lo sospechaba.

Así que si Jedite quería dinero para comprar pesas para entrenar su físico, se lo depositaba, Si Haruka quería un nuevo auto para unirse a los concursos de carreras, se lo compraba, y si Serena quería ayudar y donar dinero a los pobres no dudaba en apoyarla.

*

**Templo Hikawa**

Ya habíamos dicho antes que Sailor Mars y el Principe de la tierra no habían hecho aparición, se debía a que perdieron la memoria cuando eran pequeños, todo a raíz del accidente donde perdieron a sus padres.

Por suerte sus abuelos seguían con vida y eran dueños de un templo de nombre Hikawa, donde la abuela era una sacerdotisa y su abuelo un monje.

La abuela decidió que Japón no tenía nada para ellos y se los llevó a EE.UU, donde crecieron y tuvieron amigos, donde hicieron una hermosa vida. Desde luego que regresaban a su país natal a pasar las vacaciones, pero cuando lo hicieron en el último año, ambos hermanos empezaron a tener pesadillas y sueños extraños.

La abuela enfermó y hasta hace unos días tuvieron que regresar a Japón.

Rei Chiba despertó agotada, era esbelta, de piel clara, ojos púrpura y cabello largo―por debajo de la cintura―de color negro con reflejos morados.

En su pesadilla aparecía una escena de la película Terminator 2, todo era destrucción, el juicio final por así decirlo y sumado a ello había unas chicas que eran destruidas, personas que no conocía y que la llamaban por su nombre.

Apenas salió de su habitación en su pijama cuando vio como un asteroide caía y explotaba en el patio del templo, armada con una escoba fue a ver lo que ocurría en aquel agujero.

Tras ella apreció su hermano mayor Darien Chiba, de 20 años, era un hombre joven, alto y delgado, con unos ojos azules y el cabello corto y liso de color negro. Apenas usaba el pantalón del pijama.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó al verla avanzar hacia el agujero que estaba en el patio.

― No tengo idea, un asteroide creo...― ella miró hacia el agujero, había un chico desnudo, completamente desnudo. Por lo que la joven no pudo evitar soltar un grito por la vergüenza.

Se veía mal herido, rasguños y heridas.

― Debemos llamar a la policía― Darien le aconsejó.

― ¿y decir que él ― señalo al cuerpo ― cayó del cielo?. Nadie va a creernos. ― Rei se acercó y deslizó por el agujero.

― Puede ser peligroso ― su hermano la siguió y observó el agujero. ― esto debe de tener al menos unos dos metros.

― Sál...vame... de... la... reina...― el chico susurró en cuanto Rei lo toco en la mejilla.

― No hay reina aquí en Japón, solo está el emperador Akihito ― miró a su hermano ― Ayúdame a sacarlo.

En unos minutos lograron sacarlo, eran observados por sus abuelos.

― ¿Quién es? ― preguntó el abuelo.

― Eso quisiéramos saber ― La joven susurró. ― Cayó del cielo...

― abuela, regresa a la cama― Darien le dijo a la mujer mayor que asintió y regresaba por donde vino.

Rei vio como algunas notas cayeron del árbol donde la abuela ponía los papelitos que contenían los deseos. Los alzó y fue a atarlos, mientras su hermano cargaba al joven sobre su espalda para llevarlo al interior del templo.

Mientras ataba los papelitos dijo: ― Por favor, que no ocurra nada malo y que vivamos felices y tranquilos.

Al pronunciar esas palabras y ante la vista de todos, el árbol pareció tomar estar poseído, se levantó y tomó la forma de una persona verde. La joven estaba sorprendida al igual que su familia.

― ¿Quién eres? ― pregunto Rei.

― Soy Micuyi, te preocupas por tu familia, me apoderare de tu corazón puro.

― No voy arriesgar a nadie, Darien encárgate de los abuelos y del chico ― al decir eso la pelinegra empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a su familia.

Corrió por el pequeño bosque del templo, hasta que llegó a encontrarse contra un muro. El demonio la atrapó de un modo que no esperaba, casi parecía estar crucificada y sostenida por las muñecas — manos convertidas en rocas — al instante se regeneró con unos miembros nuevos.

― Hoy es el peor día de tu vida, tienes mala estrella ― dijo el demonio.

Al instante apareció una mujer pelirroja ― Demonio Micuyi, probablemente el talismán de esta niña se encuentre dentro de su cuerpo. Quiero que robes su corazón puro.

― ¿Quiénes son? ― preguntó la joven que estaba asustada, no lograba comprender que ocurría, nunca había oído de ningún ser que fuera así de extraño, solo en cuentos de la abuela, pero nada más. Nunca pensó en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El demonio le mostró una estrella negra que estaba tatuada en el pecho, de inmediato salió una luz negra que se dirigió a la joven para de esa manera robarle su corazón puro. Aquello generó un dolor insoportable y gritos desgarradores de Rei.

― El resultado será solo cuestión de tiempo, mientras haya la posibilidad de que tenga el talismán yo iré a buscar más candidatos ― La mujer de nombre Kaolinete, murmuró y luego se retiró.

Haruka estacionó su auto frente a la entrada del templo Hikawa. Podría dejarlo ahí, pero los policías aprovecharían ello para dejarla sin movilidad y con una multa, además de manchar su reputaciónde corredora. ― adelántense, buscaré un lugar para estacionarme correctamente. Los chicos llegaran pronto, si ven que es peligroso no intervengan.

Serena, Mina, Amy y Lita asintieron. Desde luego que meterían las manos con o sin ayuda. Apenas subieron los escalones y oyeron los gritos de una joven, sin más se apresuraron a transformarse para luego presentarse ante el demonio.

― Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon ... ¡Y te castigaré en nombre de la Luna!.

― ¡Por el amor y la inteligencia una bella guerrero en traje de marinero, Sailor Mercury! Toma una ducha de agua fría y arrepiéntete de tus actos.

― Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar

― Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus.

El demonio giró a observarlas, ya estaba punto de extraer el corazón de la joven ― Lo único que queremos son los corazones puros.

― ¿Qué? ― Sailor Moon estaba confundida al igual que el resto de las chicas.

― Vamos a pelear― dijo Mercury en posición de ataque. Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más, fueron atadas con unas varillas a los árboles más cercanos.

― Su estrella está en su peor posición.

Serena logró liberarse, sacó su cetro para atacarla ― ¡por el Halo de la princesa!

― ¿Cómo te atreves?― la demonio se ofendió en cuanto vio la luz rosa dirigirse hacia ella ― ¡Triangulo de la mala suerte!

El cetro se la princesa salió volando ya que no contaba con los poderes necesarios para derrotarla. Entonces el demonio puso a Sailor Moon contra un árbol en la misma posición que con la joven de cabello negro, mordió el broche y la joven inmediatamente perdió su transformación.

Apareció un joven con esmoquin, antifaz y sombrero de copa que se paró sobre el muro donde se encontraba Rei― ¡Detente demonio!

― No puedes hacer nada, la posición de tu estrella es pésima― Al decir esas palabras, le lanzó unas varillas que lo ataron e hicieron caer al lado opuesto del muro. ― Ya que nadie me ha de interrumpir ahora puedo continuar robándole su corazón puro.

La joven volvió a gritar cuando la energía regresaba para atormentarla. Esta vez el corazón de la joven salió, un hermoso brillo escarlata con un centro de perla. El demonio tomó el corazón, mientras las Sailor se sentían impotentes, imploraban porque Haruka y los cuatro reyes celestiales llegaran ya.

― Estoy segura que dentro de ese corazón puro se encuentra el talismán.

― ¡Regrésale el corazón a la señorita! ― Gritó Venus

― ¡Tierra Tiembla! ― Se oyó el gritó Sailor Uranus y de inmediato la energía alcanzó al demonio.

Alguien más gritó: ― ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! ― Pero nadie la vio.

El demonio volvió a ser un árbol y una semilla salió de este que de inmediato se desintegró. Dejando libres a las chicas.

Las sailors y Serena corrieron a la señorita. El joven de esmoquin se asomó sobre el muro para observar, se notaba cansado y estaba embelesado por Serena o eso parecía a través del antifaz.

― Resista señorita ― Gritó Uranus que veía como su hermana menor la tomaba en brazos. Entonces vio como una sombra desde el árbol sostenía el corazón y luego lo enviaba en dirección a la señorita.

― El rey celestial Zoycite ha llegado, ¡aprécienme en mi esplendor! ― apareció en medio de flores de cerezo, el joven tenía la piel de tono melocotón, con el pelo rubio, largo y recogido en una larga coleta ondulada y un flequillo dividido en dos dejando al descubierto parcialmente su frente y sus ojos de color verde oscuro.

― Ya acabó todo, Zoycite ― Mercury comentó negando con la cabeza, su novio era una DIVA en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Las otras tres sombras de los reyes celestiales se mantuvieron al margen ocultas entre los arboles observando al joven de esmoquin.

Zoycite notó al joven ― ¿Quién eres? ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Uranus se puso en guardia, dispuesta atacar, creyó que sabía la identidad de Serena. ― Habla Ahora.

El joven se puso en pie sobre el muro, el viento nocturno movía la capa negra con fondo rojo. ― Voy a presentarme, Soy Tuxedo Mask. Hicieron un gran trabajo, las veré pronto. ― Dicho les dio la espalda y saltó del muro, para cuando las Sailor se asomaron no había nadie.

― ¿Acaso será...? ― Zoycite dejó la pregunta incompleta, pero todos parecieron entender, excepto Serena que estaba concentrada regresando el corazón de Rei a su lugar.

Se encontraba inconsciente ― La llevaré al templo, creo que es su hogar ― comentó serena.

― No tienes la fuerza y no estás transformada ― Uranus le comentó ― Lo haré yo.

La tomó en brazos y se dirigió al templo seguida de las otras Sailor.

Serena caminó hasta su hermano Jedite que la consoló, porque se sentía débil e inútil. Neflyte y Malachite se comprometieron a entrenarla para confortarla.

Las sailor fueron a devolver a la chica, en el templo encontraron dos jóvenes desmayados, uno completamente desnudo — Que Uranus pensó que estaba "bien dotado" y con magnifico cuerpo — y otro sin camiseta. Estaba al cuidado de una pareja ancianos que a duras penas trataban de llevarlos al interior. Desde luego se ofrecieron a ayudar.

Notaron dos agujeros en el patio del templo, uno que debía ser del árbol y otro que no lograron identificar y por supuesto Mercury recogió algunas muestras.

Un nuevo enemigo se presentaba y las chicas debían de luchar para preservar el mundo.


	2. Una Chica

Un mes y medio transcurrió desde aquel accidente.

El joven despertó tras ser curado por Darien (era estudiante de medicina) durante la primera semana.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Rei cuando éste la miró largamente.

— Seiya Kou. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Quiénes son? — el joven de larga cabellera que estado recostado le preguntó.

Cuando le explicaron su caída desde el cielo, su semana dormido. Se sintió frustrado, no recordaba nada. Apenas sabía su nombre y todo estaba en blanco en su memoria.

Por supuesto que sabía leer japonés e inglés. Tenía algunos conocimientos básicos... El abuelo se compadeció del muchacho. Vio su potencial. Era casi como un nieto más, así que nadie supo cómo, pero le consiguió una identificación y papeles.

Luego durante la fase de la _luna menguante_ él cambió, se convirtió en una chica de cabello negro. Incluso comparó su vida con la del anime Ranma 1/2. Aunque deseó tener que usar agua caliente y no esperar a la luna creciente o la luna llena, para ser un chico. Así que cuando era chica, solo usaba la voz más gruesa y vendas en el pecho para seguir pareciendo un chico.

Rei suspiró, ambos estaban sentados en Crown, una cafetería y lugar de videojuegos. Estaban asistiendo a la preparatoria juntos.

— Te apuesto la cena a que te gano en la carrera de autos. — retó Seiya en vista de que su amiga parecía estar perdida.

— No quiero jugar, estoy preocupada.

— Los sueños son sueños, si juegas vas a olvidarlo. — recomendó el pelinegro.

— ¿no vas a dejar de insistir hasta que diga que sí? — Rei le miró acusadora.

Él le sonrió. — ya me conoces.

Así que subieron a las máquinas, que simulaba una carrera fórmula uno, tras varios intentos Rei no lograba ganarle. Sentía mucha frustración.

— ¿no puedes ganar por siempre? — ella reclamó.

— No hay quien me gane, soy el mejor en la fórmula uno. — Él sonrió, en poco tiempo había aceptado que si no recordaba nada, crearía nuevos recuerdos.

Las puertas de The Crown se abrieron dejando paso a un guapo joven, un rubio con el uniforme de la escuela Mugen. Iba sosteniendo su maletín con un aire de masculinidad.

Seiya pudo observar los corazones en los ojos de su amiga, cuando miró al joven sintió algo extraño, ¿atracción?, ¿Acaso su parte femenina reconocía aquel rubio como un lindo chico?— Rei, continúa jugando...

— eres invencible. — respondió ella sin quitar la mirada del rubio.

— Nadie es invencible, pequeña. — respondió el chico. — Yo ganaré por ti.

— ¿y crees que me dejaré ganar tan fácilmente? — El pelinegro se ofendió. Incluso había algo extraño en la voz profunda de ese chico. Como si no fuese natural.

Rei sostuvo el portafolio del joven y le cedió su lugar.

"Él" le dio ventaja a Seiya y un par de minutos después le ganó. Dejándolo ofendido y molesto.

— Quiero una revancha. — el pelinegro lo miró retador.

Las puertas del local volvieron a abrirse dejando ver a una joven rubia, que usaba dos coletas con unos chonguitos, también iba con el uniforme de la escuela Mugen y utilizaba un labial rosa que la hacía lucir encantadora.

El rubio se levantó, se despidió de sus acompañantes.

— Tardé demasiado. Lo siento — la joven de chonguitos se disculpó. — ¿nos vamos?

— Sí, caminemos, mi auto está en el mecánico. — Haruka giró hacia ellos —Bueno nos vemos, La próxima jugaremos unas carreras, señorita.

— Sí — respondió Rei con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ambos se retiraron, se veían perfectos.

— Tengo que saber quién es él. — Rei empezó a caminar dispuesta a seguirlo.

— Pero tenemos que estudiar...

— Ve al templo.

— No sé cómo llegar...

— Entonces ven conmigo. — Sentenció Rei.

— Yo lo quiero saber nada del rubio estirado.

— Entonces espera a que vuelva aquí. — Rei estaba enfadada.

— ¿Y darle la oportunidad de seducirte?, iré para cuidarte. — Y para ver quién es. Había algo extraño en ese sujeto. Algo que no terminaba de gustarle o que empezaba a... — Sí, necesitas protección, además Darien no me perdonaría si te hace algo.

La pelinegra resopló y salieron para seguirlos.

* * *

— Nos están siguiendo — Serena afirmó.

Haruka sonrió encantadora. — Esa era la chica que rescatamos haces semanas.

— Se ve saludable. — La rubia menos se mostró triste y frustrada. — el cristal de plata ha perdido su brillo. No puedo transformarme.

— Jedite encontrará la manera de ayudar.

— No lo creo, está ocupado en la escuela de medicina y en el gimnasio. Apenas ha logrado tener tiempo para entrenarme. — Serena se quejó y luego caminaron en silencio durante unos 15 minutos. La pequeña rubia miró a su hermana. — ¿Crees que haya alguna manera de que funcione mi broche?

— Debes enamorar a tu príncipe. Puede que él sea la solución.

— No hay manera de que sepa quién es. — Serena se mostró frustrada. Llegaron a la puerta de la mecánica. — Iré a buscar un teléfono para que Jedite venga a buscarme. No quiero esperar a que esté listo tu auto...

— Sí, va a tomar mucho tiempo y hoy es tu turno de bañar a Luna. — Haruka sonrió a su hermanita. — De paso voy a jugar con los que nos han seguido.

— es claro que piensan que eres un chico, deberías usar una falda.

— No en la escuela. Suficiente molestia tengo con Ken.

Su hermana ya se había ido y la dejó hablando sola. Haruka ingresó a la mecánica.

— Señor Kameda, ¿cómo está?— Le preguntó al mecánico que estaba bajo su auto.

Este se deslizó y se sentó — Hola, ¿con que regresaste? Espera un poco, ya casi acabo.

— Deberíamos ir a casa — Seiya dijo a Rei, tras diez minutos en la puerta de la mecánica.— La luna menguante sale en una hora y sabes lo que eso significa.

— ya te dije que puedes tomar un taxi en ir a casa.

— No quiero — Seiya se quejó.

Estuvieron en la puerta esperando, la hora transcurrió y Seiya era una linda estudiante con ropa de chico. Algo que no le gustaba porque se sentía extraño con sus bondades.

— ¿Preciosa, vas a estar todo el rato escondida?— Preguntó Haruka.

— Esquer mi hermana, dejó su moto en la mecánica vecina, la estoy esperando— Mintió Rei y Seiya roló los ojos para sacarse la chaqueta y atarla a su cintura, para parecer femenina. Aunque claro no usaba sostén y esa blusa traslucida era provocativa, pero siendo hombre no le importaba el recato.

La rubia salió y vio ambas chicas, Seiya se mostraba seria, sus ojos azules no se fijaron en ella.

— Soy Haruka Tennoh, segundo año de preparatoria.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Seiya.

— ¿querían saberlo o no? me refiero a mi. — Giro a verlas.

Ambas asintieron.

— ¿otra cosa que les gustaría saber sobre mi... ¿sería?

Rei alzó la mano — La chica que estaba contigo hace poco ¿qué significa para ti?— se acercó a Haruka — ¿qué tipo de relación tienen? ¿Son novios?

La rubia quedó sorprendida — ¿Novios? ¿Te refieres a Serena?

— Ella no es tu novia— Afirmó seiya.

— ¿o sí?— Secundó Rei.

— Bueno, la verdad es que Serena es mucho más que eso — Desde luego que sí, era su hermana menor. — Pero no se rindan, ustedes aún tienen oportunidad.— Miró a los ojos de seiya y luego a Rei.

Serena regresó, había escuchado lo último y le causaba gracia.— No las engañes. Cuando ves a las muchachas lindas siempre les dices ese tipo de cosas.

— Por supuesto que no— Negó la rubia mayor con indignación.

— Bueno, no importa, me voy a la casa— Sentenció Serena, su hermana no perdía la costumbre de coquetear cuando le venía en gana. Posiblemente algún día a falta de admiradoras coquetearía con roca.

— Cálmate, Serena.

Rei se acercó a la rubia menor— ¿acaso eres su novia?

— No lo soy— Contestó Serena.

Se quedaron esperando, hasta que Jedite llegó. Saludó a las jóvenes pelinegras y centró su mirada en sus hermanas. Otra vez estaban en la misma mecánica y otra vez peleadas.

— El señor Kameda tiene la ambición de ser un gran mecánico y que su máquina sea aceptada en las carreras internacionales, por eso me gusta venir a este lugar. A veces siento como si de repente una pista de 100 km apareciera de la nada frente a mí, Me fascina el aire que sopla en una pista de carreras. — Dijo Haruka.

— El sueño de Haruka es ser el mejor corredor de autos del mundo —Sentenció Jedite.

— No, no es cierto, ya no lo es. Antes era mi sueño.

— ¿Era tu sueño?— Preguntó Seiya. —¿Cuál es tu sueño de ahora?

— Hacer cosas que nadie podía ser capaz de hacer y no me importa si me cuesta la vida para lograrlo o si pierdo algo en el camino, nunca me rendiré.

Serena y Jedite se miraron, entendían el sentimiento de su Hermana.

Seiya pensó que Haruka se veía muy guapo y admiraba sus palabras. Tal vez ambos…

Escucharon el grito del señor Kameda.

— Nosotros nos encargamos. — Dijo Jedite— Serena llévalas lejos.

Serena tomó a las pelinegras de las manos y echaron a correr.

— ¿No te preocupan tus hermanos? — Preguntó Rei, estaba agitada pero aun así se dejaba arrastrar.

Serena no contestó, solo las subió al coche de Jedite y puso el auto en marcha, a sabiendas de que debería perseguir y bloquearle el paso al monstruo en caso de se escapara.

Así lo hizo "Volante", salió a toda carrea con el talismán del corazón puro convertida en un Mercedes AMG F1 W09 EQ Power+.

— ¿Por qué siento que nosotros vamos a ser quienes bloqueen la avenida? — Preguntó Seiya al verse a la mitad de la pista y ver frenar a la cosa.

Detrás en una moto lineal iban Sailor Uranus y El rey celestial Jedite.

— ¡No dejaremos que te lleves ese cristal! — Grito Uranus. — ¡Tierra Tiembla! — tras enviar su energía grito— ¡Vamos Sailor Moon!

Serena se vio impotente por no ayudar, pero notó que Jedite había tomado su identidad para lanzar la tiara lunar que al llegar al enemigo se convirtió en una amenazadora cuchilla.

El talismán salió volando y fue tomado en las manos por otra Sailor — Se volvieron a equivocar. — Miró a Jedite, que seguía mantenía la identidad de su hermana — Sailor Moon, por favor devuélvelo a su dueño. — Y el corazón puro fue a sus manos.

* * *

**Casa Tennoh-Tsukino**

Se encontraban en el salón.

— ¿Así que es una Sailor? — Preguntó Luna — ¿vieron el símbolo de Mars en su frente?

— Sí, pero no la pudimos traer porque estaba con su hermana mayor — Serena se dejó caer en el sofá.

— ¿se hicieron amigas? — Preguntó Artemis— Así podríamos traerla aquí y revelarle su procedencia.

— Haruka coqueteo con ella— Serena aun segura molesta con su hermana. — Así que no será difícil traerla a casa.

La rubia mencionada frunció el entrecejo dejaba su te sobre la mesilla — No voy a coquetearle para traerla, va a pensar que soy un lobo mañoso que quiere de ella su…

— Según nuestra investigación apellidan Chiba — Amy veía la información en su laptop. — y Jedite estudia medicina junto al Hermano mayor y…

— Chiba… Chiba… — el rubio llevó su mano a su meten pensativo — Creo que he oído ese apellido — Chasqueó los dedos— Es Darien Chiba, sí, ya recuerdo, ha estado pidiendo una pasantía en la clínica del tío Haruto Tennoh.

— Yo le diré al tío Haruto que le conceda la pasantía. — Serena sonrió de manera dulce — De paso llevare algunos obsequios para los niños.

— Entonces queda cerrado, le ofrecerás tu ayuda y pronto tendremos nueva Sailor.

Todos los presentes asistieron al plan, sin llegar a pensar que era más fácil encontrar a Rei en The Crown.


End file.
